


Fading Light

by HeavenlyAsklepious (Melibell)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/HeavenlyAsklepious
Summary: In a way it is a fix it fic of how Trollhunters ended, but can also be an AU as it changes the timeline around. This is the story of Deya the Second aka Deasira (an oc) who worships Bular and by extension Gunmar but also tries to stay on the side of good atleast until her plans come to fruition, which in the end may not match what everybody assumes. This is only corrected by yours truly so I might have missed mistakes~





	1. Prologue:Born from War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey looks its the prologue. Enjoy my representation of the angry-bois.

The day of her conception was eventful or maybe just the opposite, it all depends on who tells the tale. 

She was brought into existence in times of great turmoil for all living beings. Her father, Orlagk saw the upstart that Gunmar was growing into. He worried that the war of races would continue until there was nothing left to fight for. 

Orlagk saw the insatiable thirst for power Gunmar possessed and new it would never be sated. This worry made him spare the life of Tellad-Urr, to build a bridge between the people but it failed. The old Trollhunter took the side of Gunmar, an unexpected turn by all means. 

Soon after he met Deya, an unknown troll in those years. She also shared his concerns that the chaos will only lead to the death of their people in time. This meeting created a tense truce, calling it an alliance would be a stretch. They agreed to bring their conflict to the peace where raids once in a cycle is all that occurred. They both saw that the war would not bring the benefits that the elders of Trollmarket or Gunmar hoped for. 

This mutual mindset brought her into being. They thought that a child from both sides of the conflict would bring benefit in the future. The inherited strength would make that child a formidable warrior and leader if trained rightly. It was a foolish hope, from two tired minds, but that is what hope is. Foolishness. 

Deya cuts a stone from her leg, something that will remain unnoticed before passing the knife to Orlagk. He cuts a piece of his horn , dropping it down on the makeshift table in between them. The two opposing forces meet miles from either side so their plots remain a secret. Deya seals the two fragments in a Heartstone sphere, stolen from the nest caves. “With this our bargain is sealed, If you dissuade your people from this foolish war.” she pauses, placing the crystal with their child in the farther corner of the cave. “I promise to allow your people near the light of the Heartstone once again.” Orlagk nods grimly. “I will snip Gunmar before he takes power and then I expect your promise to be kept.” They part ways, going down different tunnels at that. Orlagk will not live long enough to fulfill the bargain.

Thirty years after that Orlagk met his end. Gunmar grins over the broken body of the old warlord, “Should have given me your armies when you had the chance old man.” He swings the newly acquired decimaar blade in an arc. “I will succeed where you have failed in your weakness." Orlagk coughs “Wait...” Gunmar ignores him and starts to walk away, the troll is not long for this world. Orlagk tries to push up “My Daughter...” Gunmar spins his undamaged eye on the warlord. “Skarlagk is but a child, I will not hurt her.” Gunmar is many things but the killer of children is not one of them. Orlagk shakes his head, horns brushing against the floor. “No, a whelp in the caves to the east… do not let her be alone.” with one last ounce of strength he throws a map at Gunmar’s feet, then the light in his eyes fades. In time the sun slowly crawling over the land enters the tent, turning his body to eternal stone.

Gunmar considers the dying mans words, dissolving the blade. “You old fool, your daughter will make an excellent addition to my armies.” he picks up the map before leaving the large command tent with a huff. Bular stood guard outside and follows his Father with one condescending glance at the dead troll. 

The caves where the young whelp slumbers are to the northeast from the main military camp. The light of day slowly creeps ever closer as the two dark trolls cross the lands. “Father, why do we waste our time on a simple whelp? There are many more back at the home caves.” Bular asks impatiently, Gunmar does not answer for a moment as he scans the map and their surroundings. “Orlagk was always proud of his children with his mate, if he chose to hide it, there must be something special about it.” Bular grunts but does not question more. 

They reach the cave tunnel just as the dreaded sun threatens to being their end. Gunmar look at the large boulder, it has sanctuary written on it, glowing with life-energy. He runs one claw over it, drawing the lingering power out of the mark with a satisfied breath. Someone from Trollmarket is protecting this whelp which means it may be even more valuable. Bular pushes the boulder away with ease, revealing a glowing tunnel illuminated by Heartstone fragments. 

Gunmar yanks each cage that holds the precious crystal, drawing the power from them as they walk down the long tunnel. These small delays increase the young troll chance of survival with every moment. In time though the two trolls reach the main chamber, where the table over which Deya and Orlagk made the deal sits covered in stone dust. 

Gunmar throws it aside with one powerful swipe, it smashes against the wall. His one eye stares at the Heartstone with hunger. He runs a claw along its crystalline surface, drawing the energy and spreading tendrils of his taint in the process. Luckily the whelp has matured enough to crack through its crystal as soon as it senses danger. 

Before the last tendrils of life leave the stone it cracks and splits open. Inside is a dark skinned troll girl with a tuft of brown hair poking out past a crown of curved horns. The distraction and temptation of the heartstone gone, Gunmar looks around at the words chiseled in the stone. "Here lies a child of two tribes, child of Deya and Orlagk. Should we not live to see your birth, come find your kin." Gunmar scoffs and drains the lingering energy from the words before crumbling them to dust with his fist. 

He picks up the trolling with a gentle hand. "Welcome to the world Daughter of Deya, you will serve me well in the coming battles." Bular's tail flicks and he frowns, jealousy raw in his heart. "Father we must go, the armies wait for us." Gunmar looks away from the whelp and nods. The two troll leave through a tunnel on the other side, following the map of Orlagk back to the safety of Old Trollmarket. 


	2. Anomalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Deya gets a gift that will be with her all her life and discovers her peculiar powers.

She was not given a name till many moons later, names are useless to a whelp in truth. In time she would become know as Deya the Second.

The young troll softly rest in the arms of a tall female troll with dark skin, gold eyes tinted with blue. Gunmar kneels before a women adorned in golden aegis. “Pale Lady, I bring you the child you requested to see.” he gestures and the female troll walks forward with a slight bow. Morgana takes the child, smiling. “Child born of two tribes, of corruption, take my magic to use as your own in the coming future. I bless you with this gift so you may be our greatest tool in the centuries to come.” Magic shines between her fingers, washing over the whelp. The young girl hiccups and laughs as the magic takes effect. Morgana turns to Gunmar, “Raise this creature to be loyal, for she will be what saves us even in failure.” Gunmar takes the girl as Morgana leaves through a dark portal. “If the girl shows any signs of magic, alert me or my son immediately.” he orders, handing the trolling over before turning away to leave the cave. The women bows briefly again, “As you wish Gunmar.” he is long out of earshot when she replies. Once they were close enough to tell each other anything. She sighs, looking down at the newborn for the first time. 

“Well aren’t you a precious darling. My name is Shaedi, what do you say about paying a visit to your siblings.” The child makes no sound just watches her with those red-blue speckled eyes. The Pale Lady palace lays at the edge of an ancient lake, it makes the night air smell of life. 

The nesting caves of the Gumm-Gumm factions are to the west from this hidden location, only Gunmar, Bular and Shaedi are aware of its existence. She gingerly steps, avoiding the deeper mud of the lake. The fog clings to her and the babe as though it is alive, some say they hear voices in the mist. 

Shaedi clearly is unnerved by their surrounding, but the whelp seems to be in her element, tilting her head as though hearing the voices of the dead. The moon cast long shadows from seemingly nothing that shift with a mind of their own. 

Shaedi is happy once they make it out into clear green fields, the nesting caves in sight. The first generation raised to serve Gunmar in the coming battle that the pale lady predicts. Their plans began many centuries ago, they are so close to fruition. 

There was a time many ages ago when her and Gunmar were close. She said yes to be bonded but even that has faded. Her faith in his goals is the one constant and is the reason she still raises his young army. Shaedi has to believe the future Gunmar seeks is better for them all in the long run, even if a few young have to sacrifice their childhood. It is not a world that is kind enough to allow for anyone to be a child. 

They all starve, whether they were born on the wrong side, abandoned by Trollmarket or sold by the Krubera. They survive on scrap of a dying Heartstone while those in Glastonbury Tyr flourish. She sighs, the reasons are just justifications to let her sleep every fortnight. It is all for a brighter future and she can deal with her guilt after it is all over. 

In her recollections Shaedi does not notice that they enter the caves. It is a simple carved out tunnel with lamps of smuggled Heartstone illuminating its walls. The glow is a dull purple reflected by moss thriving in the dampness. 

The young troll stretches her pudgy arms towards one with a squeak. Shaed walks past the light “What is wrong little one? You may not play with the lights.” the whelp does not like that answer and squirms in her strong grip. The child gets increasingly agitated until she is screaming. Shaed does not miss a beat, setting her on the cave floor “There will be no such hysterics in this cave! It is a good way to get killed.” The girl blinks, stopping mid wail. It is less Shaedi’s words and more the pounding coming from deeper in the tunnel. 

“Aarghaumont.” she nods at the teen troll, the tunnel stretches a few feet above his head. “Heard screaming.” Shaed gestures at the whelp with her chin. “New sister?” he asks curious, the girl tips her head and looks up at the large Krubera. “Yes. Found out on the battlefield, her parents must have left the poor thing to die in their fear.” Aargh grunts, crouching down to sniff her. The whelp does not waste any time, grabbing on to his green moss. She climbs up deftly going straight for the light in the cage. The metal offers no resistance and soon she hold the crystal with a grin. Aargh starts turning, trying to get the girl off but all that does is shake the tunnel. “Aarghaumont stop moving” Shaedi shakes dust out of her hair, the teen listens immediately. The child holds the Heartstone up cooing a strange melody causing it to glow. The light travels through her small body and condenses into a new crystal in her other hand. Shaed looks at the child dumbfounded before plucking her down. Aargh sniffs the stone. “Make Heartstone, How?” breaking the silence. Shaedi shakes her head to chase away the surprise. “I do not have an inkling. I must inform Gunmar right away.” She rushes out of the tunnel without another word. If Shaed was paying attention to anything but the whelp she would have noticed a different light in the young Krubera’s eyes.


	3. Lost Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not the best at splitting my works into a long chapters, so it will just be a series of little ones for the unforeseeable future.

Deya runs her hand over the word for sanctuary on the pushed aside boulder. “No...” she whispers, running down the tunnel to her child's birth cave. The shattered lights crunch under her feet. “Please be alright.” she takes out a horngazel to light the way. 

The table over which the deal to save both their sides lies shattered by a wall. The child who was to stand for peace is gone, its crystal gone, the message she left in love destroyed. The Heartstone that encased her is dull and black, clearly a sign of Gunmar’s presence. Deya takes a piece of the birthstone, vowing her revenge for the death of her child on all their kind and those who serve them. 

Shaedi rushes into the old ceremonial chamber that Bular has made his home. His swords stand next to the wall, close enough to reach. There is a simple stone bed that most likely has never been used. Bular travels often for his Father and is hardly seen at the home stone. “Where is your father?” He turns looking down as she is half a head shorter. “Father has no time for the likes of you.” he says bitterly, brooding in his usual way, fixing the young troll with a jealous glare. Shaedi rolls her eyes, setting down the fidgeting child. 

“Now listen here you pathetic you little whelp.” she grabs his horn pulling him down to eye level. She does not let him resist “I am no whelp, release me.” He tries to pull away but to no avail. These trolls forget that she was once a general to equal Gunmar’s strength and unlike him she does not weaken with hunger. “I nursed you when your dear mother abandoned you to the sun so show some respect!” Bular shrinks back as she raises her voice. “Gunmar and I may have grown apart but do not forget that I am still you mother even if you do not carry my stone!” she growls, he takes a step back. The young troll girl laughs, clapping her hands together with glee. Bular swallows his pride. “Yes, Nest Mother.” she lets go off his horn, he rubs at it sheepishly. “That is the respect I require, now where is that old fool?” Bular clears his throat, trying to regain his dignity. “Father is leading the armies against Trollmarket at this very moment while they are weak with that untrained Trollhunter.” she nods. If he succeeds in returning them to the Heartstone it would be nice to bathe in its light once again.

While they talk the youngling crawls towards Bular, climbing up his armor using one of the skulls as a ladder. She curls up into a ball at the base of his horns watching them talk. 

“What did you wish to tell Father?” Bular asks, crossing his arms. Shaed looks at the floor where the whelp was to find her gone. “Where did that girl go now.” She shakes her head exasperated. Bular scans the room with his red eyes. “Turn around dear, the little whelp has a habit of climbing.” He does as instructed, the whelp snores softly behind one horn. Her little fingers are entwined in his mane with a content smile. 

“What are you waiting for!? Get this thing of me!” Bular turns trying to reach the child himself, much like the Krubera was. “Well stop fidgeting then”, he tries to get the child again then huffs getting on all fours. Shaed reaches for the girl but she holds on tightly, grumbles at being pulled. “Quite the grip on this one.” she grunts. “Should really brush your bark more boy.” Bular growls, rolling his eyes. “Do not Mother me, just get her off!” Shaedi pries the whelps grip slowly, Bular hisses as she takes some of his hair with. “Oh stop crying. Honestly.” The girl frowns now awake, Bular glares at her with hatred. 

“So what was it you wanted from Father.” he growls with his characteristic anger. Shaed smiles with a mischievous light in her eyes. “Something that will change the tide of this war for years to come.”


	4. Strength in War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce to you the humans, wooo! The war that caused Gunmar's birth had to be fought by someone after all.

Gogun the Gentle was only Trollhunter for a few short days and as many before him wanted to pass the mantle. His sword shines as the last tendril of light leaves the lands. The bridge to the new Trollmarket stands tall behind him where his people count on his strength. What strength that is he would quite curious to find out as his knees will not stop shaking. Gunmar’s armies are in front of him in their intimidating human armor while others sport the green coloring of the Decimar blade’s control. “Any chance we could talk this out like two reasonable trolls?” Gogun shouts over the space. Gunmar materializes his blade and roars. “I’ll have to take that as a no!” the old troll grins takes out a horngazel, draws the portal “Good thing we put up defenses.” he adds before disappearing. 

The trolls look at each other confused. Gunmar scoffs. “The coward will not even face his death.” he dissolves the blade taking out a crystal that opens the bridge, something he took off Tellad-Urr when that fool was still alive. With one smooth motion Gunmar draws the door, he grins as it glows blue. It is a short hope of victory as a giant red mark glows, baring entry. He roars with pure anger “They kill our home, and now think they can leave us to starve!” he punches the wall, leaving a large crack where the red mark was. “Move out!” he shouts, turning his back on the bridge. “There is nothing for us here.” The large troll army slowly starts too march back to their dark caves in a buzzing unease. 

Deya stumbles back into Trollmarket many hours later, exhausted but not defeated. That unreasonable oaf now in charge of the Gumm-Gumm armies bodes ill for all. There is only so long they can hide from that creatures hunger. Orlagk held his men on a tight leash, only taking what is needed for survival. He preferred to make trade and paving the way towards peaceful relations. The war with humans looming over their heads, troll kind has to stand together not tear each other apart. That hope is foolish she decides as a commotion comes from the main square. 

“Rundel! Do you expect us to hide here forever? Gunmar will not stop just because we cover in our caves!” Shmorkrarg shouts loudly, a large troll who could snap the smaller Rundel in half should she so wish. Gogun steps up from behind her still adorned in the armor of the Trollhunter. “Relax that temper dear, it was my decision.” She pushes of his touch, scoffing at his peaceful tone. Gogun always had a way to draw all anger out of a room but it never had much effect on Shmork. “Why would you do that?! We should take the fight to them while those bastards are weak!” she looks around the room, some even look convinced. Gogun shakes his head dismayed. “Who will fight them love? If you have forgotten we number children and elders.” He pauses turning to address the crowd. “We have already fought a war and lost everyone we love. We lost our Heartstone! Do you all wish the same tragedy to repeat itself?” There is a sense of unrest in the gathered trolls as they for Shmorkrarg’s decision. She looks between her bonded and the rest of the gathering then nods. “Fine, I will do what you say Trollhunter.” Gogun smiles sadly at her use of the title. “We will bide our time until we are strong again, so get back to your training or what have you!” the crowd scatters at his words. 

Deya keeps walking from where she was lingering. The Trollhunter may think waiting will keep them safe but it is only a matter of time before their defenses fail. She has to bring a new plan into reality, to protect all she cares for. Deya was foolish to think there was hope through peace, the loss of her child paints a stark picture. All that is left for both sides is war, one that can put an end to Gunmar once and for all. If Gogun thinks the silly magics of a human can keep Gunmar away then he is as foolish as any of them. Deya pushes away all the papers of her old machinations and starts anew. Something has to hold a way to kill Gunmar once and for all, to end this senseless battle. 

Many miles away from where the trolls prepare for battle in their own way, the humans are not sitting silently. “King Arthur!” A hurried messenger runs into the throne room. At the center sits an older man well with graying hair and a world weary gaze. His left hand rest on a sword that shines even when no light is present, intricate runes decorating its blade. In his other hand he holds a goblet with green swirling liquid that has its own unnatural aura. “Speak.” he says simply, the messenger is a boy of no more then fourteen, looking around nervously at the gathered soldiers. “News come from Merlin the Great. Morgana the betrayer has made an unholy bond with the beast, seeking to bring the old spells for the doom of humanity.” the boy says his message in a breathless rush. Arthur gets up, grim. “Then my sister courts death for we will end those creatures and their plague on our lands.” he pauses, drawing up. “Our ancestors may have failed in the old war to do so but I will not! This world is for humanity and we shall take it from their stone clutches!” he lifts his sword valiantly and those around him cheer. 

The armies of the Gumm-Gumm general, of Gunmar only return to the home caves the next day. They stopped to raid any villages foolish enough to not take refuge in the Heartstone, bringing with them new children for the war effort. Shaedi coordinates where the new arrivals will go in the nest caves by age. She notices Gunmar leave silently, his shoulders squared in exhaustion. “I trust you know what to do here?” she turns to the young troll that has joined their cause only a few years ago. The girl nods. “Yes nest mother.” Shaedi hands her the ledger and goes after her bonded at a hurried pace. 

Gunmar sinks heavily on his throne “Get out!” he shouts. Those gathered waiting for news and orders scatter quickly. Bular lingers for a moment before noticing Shaedi approaching. She nods. “I got this, go handle the armies.” Bular nods relieved, he is not one for words especially with his Father. 

She does not approach from the front of the throne room , instead goes around to come behind the throne. Trailing a hand over his powerful shoulders. Gunmar leans into her touch. “What ails you my bonded?” she traces the strong tense muscle, feeling them relax under her practiced touch. His chest heaves with pain. “The Trollmarket, once open to all is closed. They sealed it from us completely!” he huffs. “They seek to starve us, after everything their pathetic kind has done!” he growls, Shaedi listens patiently, sitting down on the arm of the throne. “They have wronged us after we lost everything in the war against humanity and they continue to wrong us now. This is why we fight my love.” She pauses, running a hand down his clenched jaw. “We fight to take back everything we once lost in time.” She gets up with one last caressing touch. “For now I may have something to lift your somber mood my love.” She takes his rough carved hand pulling gently. He is to weary to resist in his usual manner and follows. 

The Krubera named Aarghaumont walks along the landscape lit up by the unsteady gaze of the moon. He has not left the nesting caves without orders ever. Arrrgh!!! was born in those caves and has done everything required of him but for the first time he feels doubt. The Krubera he fought said there is no need to fight. No need to serve Gunmar, Arrrgh!!! never considered that such a thing was possible. Nest Mother raised him, he owes the life he has to her. They saved him as a child from the battlefield but the Krubera in his likeness said they lied. He stops in his forward advance “Why lie?” Arrrgh!!! looks up at the night sky, dejected. If he was lied too is what he is doing wrong? Is that unpleasant feeling in his stone anytime the drums of battle ring mean he is doing wrong? He breathes out slow, the only way to get the answers he seek is to ask their enemies. So Aarghaumont makes the track to Trollmarket to find out either way if his entire existence is a lie.


	5. Tension in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of characters living their own life. Bular, Arrgh, Gunmar, Morgana, Shaedi. Maybe when Deya is all grown we get to see her view since this is her story but for now little whelp just goes with the flooow :D!

Shaedi made sure the young whelp has her own room. It would not suit one of such peculiar powers to be with the rest of the hatchlings. The two Heartstones from earlier have multiplied to fill the entire room, shining in all different colors. The whelp arranged them in a circle spreading out from her tiny sleeping body. Gunmar takes in this strange sight before him. “Are those…?” he trails off picking one up, “Heartstones, yes.” He tries to use his power to drain the stone but it just crumbles in his hands. “This is a fake, what is the meaning of this Shaedi.” he says, not in the mood for games. The whelp wakes up at his anger. Shaedi does not budge, staring him down. “I do not how but the whelp makes Heartstone with some strange magic!” Gunmar growls picking up another stone, this one blue, it crumbles again. “This is dead stone at best, it holds no power! Do not tell me of Heartstone when I hunger!” he shouts, Shaedi takes a step back as his Decimar blade materializes. She readies to fight him but before Gunmar can attack the whelp crawls over his horn and pokes him in the eye. He growls in annoyance, grabbing her by the scruff of brown. She is holding a crystal of swirling purple, offering it to him. Gunmar growls at her but she just laughs, pushing the crystal into his face. He takes it once again drawing energy but this time it does not break and his marks flow with a beautiful purple light. “It’s real Heartstone...” he puts down the whelp. “Make me another child.” The whelp grins, her red gold eyes shining with understanding. She crawls towards the crystal light she took out of the light and hums a tune. Fibers of living stone rise out of her palm, forming into a blue crystal in the opposite hand. She offers it to Gunmar with a grin full of teeth, he drains the energy out of it with a satisfied sigh. “You are our greatest tool is what the witch said.” he picks her up gently, brushing her bark down from where it was ruffled by his grip. “Such a great power is deserving of a name” the whelp does not seem to register what he means as she plays with the dead Heartstone. “There was no name given to you in the birth cave.” Gunmar thinks for a moment. Shaedi hangs back as to not ruin the moment, his anger comes like the white flare of a fire. The whelp drops the black crystal, reaches one pudgy claw and pokes him in the eye again. He growls, she sneezes at the hot air but does not shrink back. Gunmar huffs amused. “The strong deserve to know their lineage and I will give you that child. Orlagk was a coward but maybe your mother was different. I will call you Deya the Second so one day you may find yourself.” he pauses, bringing her closer. “Always remember child that I reward strength and loyalty to me.” The child nods as though getting his words then she reaches for his nose, petting it with her small hand, laughing as his breathing tickles her palm. The interaction reminds Shaedi of times before when there was happiness to be had. The days before hunger consumed them all. 

The bridge of Glastonbury-Ur stands tall before the young Krubera. The moon starts its descent into day by the time he reaches the plains stretching for miles. Arrrgh!!! had taken a horngazel from Nest Mother’s quarters while she was looking after the new sister. The door shines bright as he draws the mark to an end but then it glows red in a cross in the middle. He stares at it for a long moment then starts punching the wall in desperation. The crack Gunmar left earlier spreads and deepens under Aarghaumonts fists, it does nothing to let him into Trollmarket. “Let me in!” he growls at the still stone, green eyes desperate. The wall despite his urgency does not give any sign of opening. He squares his shoulders defeated, turning away. It is most likely for the best, what would he do with the answers if he had them? Mother Shaedi saved his life, doubts are disloyal, she has done more for him then anyone has in his short life. Aarghaumont puts the memory of his future self behind him slowly making the way back home. 

Bular stands over the young girl who is now known as Deya. The girl who goes against everything they knew. Heartstone is made by the earth over centuries not by a young whelp that has not uttered her first word. He growls but she does not wake. Deya has not been left alone since Father found out about her gift but he is talking to the witch now and she is not fond of children. The girl actually has a crib made of bone, something the other whelps never had the luxury too. The crib is the one Gunmar made for Bular when he was still a whelp a long time ago now. Jealousy twist in his stomach at how much attention the child is getting. Bular has been working to catch his fathers eye for centuries and yet this unknown girl gets it with no effort. “Where does your power come from.” he brushes one claw up her curving horn, still young, easy to snap. She wakes up focusing her red eyes on the older troll. Bular is taken a back by her smile, already all teeth. Deya reaches up her small arms towards him “I will not pick you up whelp!” she pouts, using her two hands too push up and stumble forward. He narrows his eyes. Troll whelps can walk from the day they hatch, why is this one having so much trouble. At that thought Deya looses balance and starts to fall out of the crib. Moving more out of instinct then care Bular catches her in his large palm. She claps her hands happily. “Do not think this means you matter. I will always be Father’s only child. You will not take my place.” The child does not seem intimidated in the least. He huffs and puts her back in the crib. Deya garbles something and stands up to reach for him again. “Enough! Stay still you little creature!” he bellows, hot air ruffling the whelps hair. She laughs but doesn’t stop trying to reach him. He growls as Deya reaches his claw but that does nothing. Bular sighs as he gives up. “You truly fear nothing just as Father says.” he says dejected letting her climb up his shoulder with a content garble. 

Gunmar stands before Morgana seething in his anger. “These fools have used some magic to keep us away! Trolls cannot use magic so explain your self Eldritch Queen!” she focus one green eye on the angry troll. “I am hardly the only Wizard in this land.” she pauses humming a strange song that Gunmar heard before coming from young Deya. “There is one who always meddles in my plans.” She absentmindedly rubs at her arm. “Who is it, I will send soldiers to kill them immediately.” Gunmar says certain. Morgana click her tongue. “It is not so simple, I trust you know the name of Merlin?” he just growls in answer. Any troll, whether they were raised in the wilds or in the heart of Trollmarket know of Merlin. The wizard who all Trollhunters swear their loyalty too without out having met him, he is just a fairy tale “Merlin has not been seen since the creation of that forsaken amulet! He is dead, or a story fools tell their young.” Morgana shakes her head. “Merlin is very much alive and he is what we are fighting. Your petty civil war maybe a part of it but never forget the bigger enemy.” Gunmar’s anger only rises. “You have promised me my victory against Trollmarket but how is that possible when my armies cannot break through their walls.” he says in an even but seething tone. She huffs, turning towards him for the first time since he entered her throne room. “Forget Trollmarket, you have the whelp. She will satisfy your hunger.” Morgana pauses drawing her hand in the air cause it to shimmer. “I will bring something greater.” Gunmar watches as the magic collects in front of them showing the sun being consumed by darkness. “I present to you the Eternal Night.” he smiles, a ghastly sight in the green light. “We will control the world. What must I do for this gift.” It is Morgana’s turn to smile “Bring me everything I ask off and the Eternal Night shall be yours. I promise it.” her eyes shine with a calculating glint as Gunmar dreams of a sunless future. 

In far off reaches, miles from the rising tensions of the English valleys is a small village hidden away in relative peace. They know not of the turmoil or the war that will reach even their far off lands. The northern parts of the village hold the hatching caves where parents await their young. One such couple waits with baited breath as the crystal starts to crack. It has been thirty two years since they agreed to have the child so it is a bit of a late bloomer. They were worried for awhile that it would not make it but finally it has cracked. The female troll with dark brown stone kneels down to see better. The cracks increasing and widen as the whelp seeks to get out. It is good for it to break its own stone otherwise it might not be strong enough to survive outside of the shell. It is not long before the cracks are wide enough for it to tumble out, the mother catches it gently. She turns toward the father with a smile. “The Heartstone has blessed us with a boy.” The Father with light gray stone takes the whelp from her. “Have you decided on a name my bonded.” The female troll nods. “We shall call him Angor for our ancestors.” she looks down on the boy who seems curious about the world beyond him, especially the mounts of burden that wait patiently outside the cave. “It is a great name my love. We will raise him to be a great chief and protector for all our people.” They hold each other, smiling on the new addition to their family. They will not live to see their sons greatness as death is just around the corner for all.


	6. Doubt

Deya has stopped eating since Gunmar has been using her for his own food source. Shaedi was already having a hard time making the girl eat fleshling but now she cant even keep down the simplest mineral. It is as though she is wasting away from the inside with every passing day. Trolls may not understand magic well enough but Shaedi knows there is always a price to pay even for the simplest spell. She would hate to see the girl die like the many whelps before her. It wears ones heart when ones charges die after nights of nursing them. There have been many a burial from injuries of war since they began. Gunmar may have no care for those die for his cause but both Bular and Shaedi put in effort to bring their comrades with free will to a proper rest. They hope that one day their dead will be allowed to return into the Heartstone as is proper. The whelp sits on the floor drawing on the walls in those incomprehensible patterns. It almost looks like language but not one Shaedi is familiar with. Which is a rare occurrence as Shaedi has raised young from every corner of the know world and not all speak the same dialects. She drops more crystals on the floor. "Come on darling you must eat." Deya looks at them with disdain and goes back to her scribbles. Shaedi sighs rolling her eyes reaching around for a jar. "Would better suit you? I caught it fresh this morning." The deer stumbled into her path after morning training right as she was returning. The girl sniffs at it her nose wrinkling. Shaedi shakes her head. "You must eat darling, we cannot be picky here. Gunmar will need your power again and it wont do if you are hungry." Those intelligent eyes of swirling red look around the room where black Heartstone lies in shatters. Deya bites at her lip, drops her chalk and crawls over to the corrupted stone, biting into one. Her face scrunches in disdain but she keeps eating. Shaedi sits down next to her with a sigh. "I know this is not the best food for a growing young one. Especially with how closely you resemble our fearless leader." She closes her eyes with a breath for a moment. If the child is like Gunmar she can only feed on Heartstone, it will be the only thing that will satisfy her. Otherwise anything else while letting her survive will just add to that all consuming desire. "I am sorry child, your fate is not one I would wish on anyone."

The young Krubera’s plea to enter Trollmarket was witnessed by six curious eyes. Dictatious was not supposed to be out this late in the night but his brother was feeling ill and he did not want to inconvenience Vendel for much longer. Who knows how long that hospitality will last if they do not pull their weight. It has happened before and it will happen again. Blinky has started dreaming that they could live here forever but Dictatious has chosen to be realistic. His brother was young when they lost everything. The downfall of their species was to trust, he will not make the same mistake. 

He only gets up from his hiding place when he is sure the Krubera has gone. The portal shines giving him access easily. On the other side Vendel stands features cross. “Where have you been!” Dictatious brushes his scolding off. “I thought since you gave me this.” he waves the horngazel “I was allowed to leave.” Vendel sighs “Of course but it would not hurt to tell me where. You brother was worried.” The older Pannoxi glances to the side where his younger sibling clutches at Vendel’s kilt. Dictatious sighs. “I apologize, I will inform you should I leave again.” he gestures for his brother to come and the two young but world weary trolls slowly walk down the winding path. 

Vendel looks as they leave with a sad expression. He has been unable to get either of them to talk of the Pannoxi massacre in Greece and it is clearly wearing on their minds. He hopes one day they will open up to someone if not him. 

Morgana has just finished the preparations for the next step in her plans. She likes to be sporadic as to keep Merlin and his vision guessing so it was a wild rush to get this done. Maybe in the end there was no need to rush. Arthur is preoccupied with his Mortal problems and Merlin has not left his cave in years. Her revenge against all who wronged her is well on its way and with no one to offer resistance. She smiles.   
Gunmar looks at her with admiration mixed with fear beyond the spell circle. He was hesitant when the Eldritch Queen suggested this was to be done but then brushed it off. This is for their goals, hesitation is for the weak. 

Shaedi sits to the side, making sure Deya does not get in the way. The Lady Pale insisted on her presence which is strange in itself. The witch is know to hold a disdain for all children, troll or human. There are two other children in the cave tied tight into matching cribs. Metal wires braided together go from one crib to the other then to a large crystal glowing with gold energy. The Eldritch Queen runs her hands over the crystal mumbling in that archaic magic language of the humans. The symbols on the ground slowly start to glow as the crystal shines brighter. Shaedi wonders if that is what the sun looks like in the sky. The young Deya scribbles away on the wall in her usual fevered rush ignoring the adults. 

The magic builds enough to shoot through the wires connecting the whelp and the human baby. The troll child is a small \stalking born weak. Shaedi had nursed him herself as Stalkings are rare and valuable tools. The other child is a human boy with bright green eyes uncertain, stolen from his crib by goblins no doubt. The troll child starts to scream, a piercing painful scream as the magic takes its effect. Shaedi holds herself back from interfering. The human child starts to cry over the screaming. “It’s not working!” Gunmar shouts, The Lady ignores him and pushes more magic into the circle. Shaedi jumps up, “Stop this! You are killing him!” she moves from leg to leg, nervous. “Gunmar!” he ignores her, she bites her lip. “This is the third child today! The tenth since we started! What if it was a child of our living stone!? Please!” she pleads. Gunmar wavers, his eyes flicking towards Shaedi, the one who has been with him from the beginning. Closes his eyes then steels his resolve. “This is necessary!” he shouts over the noise. Morgana ignores their bickering, focusing on remaking the child. 

Deya drops her chalk as she looks between the two she considers her parents. Her eyes go from them to the magic wires pulsing with power then the children in the wood cribs. The girl gets up on her weak undeveloped legs, stumbling forward unbalanced. Deya reaches the glowing wires and puts her small palm on it. “Deya! No!” Shaedi notices to late what the whelp is doing. The magic shoots through the young trolls body changing to a green color as their magic mixes together. “What is she doing?!” Shaedi gets ready to snatch her up, ignoring her fear of magic. “Do not touch her!” Morgana shouts as she struggles to keep her magic going through the stone and into the child. The whelp does not know how to control her powers yet so the magic builds to high causing the crystal to explode. Shaedi slams against the cave wall causing it to grumble. Gunmar grunts as he hits the wall next to her. It takes for the dust to clear in the cave. As soon as she does Shaedi sees that Deya has crawled on top of the cribs now sitting between two identical human children. The Eldritch Queen coughs, brushing dust of her gold armor, her grin could not be wider. “It worked! It seems my magic was not enough, the spell also needed troll spell work.” She runs a hand through the whelps hair, Deya flinches back with a hiss, jumping or more falls out of the cribs. With speed not matching her body Shaedi jumps across the room, catching the whelp in one large paw, holding her close. Gunmar holds up the baby who was a troll earlier, there is a flash and it goes back to its true form. Shaedi looks at it unnerved, she has the sinking feeling that they are going to far. The child was their kind, what have they done? 

Deya throws the last book against the wall with an annoyed growl. There is nothing on how to kill Gunmar. There is hardly any mention of him in the few books they have. The rest were left behind in the old Trollmarket when they ran. There is no way to get to them now, if they still exist. She sinks to the floor. Her desire for revenge is waning with every passing day with no solutions to be found. Gogun is fading, he is old even by Troll standards. There is no doubt a new Trollhunter will be chosen soon. Hopefully one who will take the battle to Gunmar instead of waiting for their end. If she cannot find a way to kill the Gumm-Gumm leader in texts she might as well do it the old fashioned way. If enough force is applied he must die. The troll cannot be immortal after all, she has to get strong enough to kill him. Deya set on her goal gets up going to look for someone who may train her. 

Shaedi runs into her quarters breathless, she did not stay to find out what Gunmar planned to do with the child after its transformation. She throws a bag on the floor and starts filling it with things for survival over sentimental value. It is one thing to train the children to fight but to change and disfigure them in such a painful way is too much. Shaedi should have listened to her heart sooner, her loyalty to Gunmar made her stay even after all those deaths. This is her fault as much as his, she sighs. It is too late to make up for it but at least she can get the young Deya to safety. The girls red eyes follow her frantic pace. There is a knock at the entrance to her cave, only blocked by a heavy curtain. “What now!” she hisses, clears her throat, smoothing down her dark dress. “Come in.” She breathes a sigh of relief as Aarghaumont pushes the heavy curtain aside with ease. “Nest Mother, Must Speak.” he says in his blunt way. She gesture him in with a kind smile. There is little time for her to leave the caves unnoticed but Shaedi will always make time to hear the children. “What is it darling?” he huffs looking away. “Have doubts.” he says after a long moment. She sighs rubbing at the bridge of her horns. “We have talked before of what doubts do.” Shaedi narrows her eyes, crossing her arms. Aarghaumont shrinks under her gaze. “Have doubts, get killed.” he repeats in a simpler way something she drills in all the whelps who deal with Gunmar directly. “I have realized that what we are doing here is wrong.” she pauses. “Even I have doubts these days and there is nothing wrong with doing so.” he looks taken back. The Nest Mother had never shown any hesitation to their cause, this confuses the young Krubera even more. Shaedi continues. “Listen to me Aarghaumont, never show Gunmar that you have doubts. If you think life here is bad it will only be worse should you leave. There is no place to go for outcasts like us, that is why we fight.” She brushes some dirt out of his moss, he leans into her gentle touch. “Yes, Nest Mother.” she nods with a sad smile. “Now that is out of the way, what cause your doubts my son?” Aarghaumont takes a deep breath “Saw myself” she lifts an eyebrow, her horn moves with the action. “Go on.” Gunmar told her the battle against Orlagk was strange and the Krubera who resembled their General. “Self said don't have to serve Gunmar.” Aarghaumont looks for an answer in her eyes. Shaedi blinks slowly. “In the end it will be up to you child but remember here you have food, shelter, family. It will be hard for you to find a place anywhere in this world outside our caves.” she pauses, he nods that he understands. “Gunmar’s wrath will also follow you anywhere you go which will lead to loss. Think carefully before you take action my child.” he swallows, nodding again. “Thank You, Nest Mother.” She kisses him on the cheek. “Take care of yourself my son.” He leaves her chamber with one last glance. 

Shaedi throws the last of the items into her bag when the curtain falls closed. Deya has been amusing her with charging at furniture while the two trolls talked. It is good to see her horns are developing strong, resembling her fathers closely. She picks her up chuckling. “Come on darling, it is not safe for you here.” Gunmar cannot be allowed to have access to her strange powers a moment longer. Shaedi leaves the caves without looking back lest her determination fades.


	7. Missing

Gunmar’s days and months are filled with building the armies for the war effort. He travels from one village to another taking by force all able trolls. Any who resist or run fall to the Decimar blade in no time. He is stark against the snows white embrace, the cold determined to freeze his stone. This is the farthest he has been from the home caves. Morgana has tasked him with tacking this Heartstone many months ago. It should have been his as soon as he sent the first patrol but with every passing day and more soldiers lost he had to take action. Bular is on another errand somewhere on the opposite side of the continent or Gunmar would send his son. The witch was cryptic of why she has need of what this Heartstone provides just as she is with anything. His patience and willingness to trust is slowly waning as none of these errands get him closer to conquering the fools in Troll-market let alone the eternal night.

The task may have proven difficult due to the notorious distrust and stubbornness of the ice trolls. That is why Gunmar came alone, luckily they do not have the same protections as the Heartstone at Glastonbury-Urr. Gunmar jumps down from the small hill to the caves below breaking through stone and ice with his strength. Troll look at him in surprise and fear. Their heartstone is not in sight. Gunmar materializes the decimaar blade, snatching a troll that does not move quite fast enough out of his reach. “Show me to your Heartstone now or this will be your last night.” He squeezes the trolls throat in emphasis.

“Enough Gunmar” an elderly voice says from behind. Gunmar drops the troll who scampers away “You have taken much from us, what is it you seek now?” the old troll, barely standing but with a fire in his eyes. “You know what I seek! I have sent soldiers only for you to resist them!” he growls The old man looks at his people then nods. “We have give you our young, supplies and weapons. We will not give you our Heartstone!” at the word from their elder the troll grab weapons and charge. Gunmar rolls his shoulders. It has been long since he was in a true battle.

The Decimar blade slices neatly with its shining arks as the untrained troll fail to land a hit. Those who are sliced turn to his side fighting their kin. The fight lasts for no time at all. Gunmar is barely even warmed up when the last troll hold their hands in surrender. Gunmar points at the old man, light of the blade exaggerating his gaunt face. “Have you learned yet. There is always more too lose.” Gunmar sneers. The old troll is still defiant even with his people possessed, dying or cowering. “The only lesson I learned is that as long as there those fighting you will fall Gunmar.” The old man stands up straight. “I will not kill you old troll, if that is what you seek. Show me to the Heartstone.” the blade glows with power. “No, you will spend years of your life looking for our stone!” Gunmar rolls his eyes “You will have no choice under the power of my Decimaar blade!” He brings it down on the old man. “Wait!” a young girls voice rings out. “I will show you! Just leave my grandfather alone!” the girl has not even reached her second century. “Only my family can enter the crypts of the heartstone!” Gunmar was sure they had taken all children “No! Aeria run!” she ignores the old man standing tall in front of Gunmar. She hardly reaches past his waist. Her young sandstone skin not yet covered in carvings. “Lead the way child. “ She turns apologetically towards her grandfather, thin, blond hair bristling. She is trembling as they walk, the decimaar blade cold at her back. They walk into the very depths of her home until the shine of their heartstone reaches Gunmar. He eyes it with an all consuming hunger. At the base are root to giant vines that hug and thrive on the Heartstone. This must be what Morgana desired. The girls opens the door with a brief hesitation. Gunmar brushes past her, she blinks then closes the door. He ignore her feeble attempt to trap him, after all doors can be easily broken. He slices several large pieces of the wood, tying it to his back with thin flaking rope. Gunmar brushes one finger over the heartstone, his corruption spreads from the touch. Morgana specifically ordered him to leave the heartstone in tact so with a force of will he steps away. The girl has long scampered away. Gunmar smashes through the door and starts his journey back to the warmer regions not yet consumed by winters harsh cold. 

Shaedi runs breathless her bag hitting her side with each hurried step. The whelp cries in her arms from hunger and fear of the approaching sun. It has been many decades since she feared for her life so. The forest and her cloak is doing a good job from keeping of any enthusiastic ray of sun but they need shelter. She scans the forest floor but there is nothing. Deya stops crying, a welcome silence but then she starts struggling. “Deya stop! I cannot hold you and run!” The whelp squeals, waits until Shaedi jumps over a particular big tree branch, pushes out of her grasp, tucking that little body into a ball rolling down a the nearby cliff. Shaedi chases her in a panic. The whelp deftly avoids the rays of sun as the momentum pushes her on. It is not long before she stops. Shaedi slides to her knees by the child. “What were you thinking child!?” Deya takes hold of Shaedi’s large paw and points. The older troll scrounges her face following the child's finger. “A cave! Oh child, Grace be to you!” Shaedi snatches her up and rushes into the cave It goes deep into the earth, providing safety for them until the coming night. 

Bular slices through yet another troll who refuses to bend before his Father’s banner. His days are filled with one battle after another as he and a select group of soldiers go from village to village, taking any young and willing to bolster the armies slaughtering the rest. He enjoys it, the endless blood dripping of his blade lets him forget the past, present or future. There is just the next battle, the feel of his blade and adrenaline coursing through his living stone. He can forget that he will never catch his fathers eye in the way that the whelp does. Father values strength over everything, Bular must be that strength, he cannot fail Gunmar. Bular roars putting all his strength in the next blow, the blades spark as the troll barely blocks in his terror. If only someone could provide a challenge, to grow his skill not these sad excuses for warriors. He dances around the battlefield swords shining silver in the torchlight. 

Gunmar weary and tired enters the nesting cave tunnels. “Shaedia bring me the whelp!” he roars. The young troll who was Shaedi’s apprentice steels her resolve. “Lord Gunmar” she bows doing her best to hid her terror. “Where is my bonded young one?!” he towers tall over the girl she tries not to meet his eyes. “Gone my lord” Gunmar growls and the apprentice hurries to explain. “Mother Shaedi took young Deya after she returned from your quarters my lord.” The anger faded returns ten fold, he roars loud enough to shake the very earth. The girl holds her ground, biting at her lip. “Who was the last to see Shaedira!?” he huffs, she is frozen. “Speak girl!” she jumps. “General Aarghaumont my lord!” he pushes her against the wall as he walks despite the tunnel being large enough for both. He barges through the tunnels causing panicked keepers to snatch playing children out of the way. “Aarghaumont!” 

The young Krubera jump up at the mention of his name. His horns hit the ceiling causing it to crumble. “Ow” he turns slowly putting away the book he was trying to decipher, a book that talked of his kind but no whelp raised in Gunmar’s armies can read. The room is small and hardly used, the library was here before the Gumm-Gumm’s claimed the dead caves and will stay long after. Gunmar barrels down the corridor and for the moment Arrrgh thinks to hide but with a sigh he exits. “Were you the last to see Shaedira?!” Gunmar demands leering. “Yes” Arrrgh nods sub-servant before their leader. “What did she say to you? Where did she go!?” His leaders hot breath smells of decay “Nothing. Did not see.” Gunmar punches the floor, leaving a crevice. “Find her!” he roars, itching to fight. “All of you whelps who have no orders search every corner!” he breathes in heavily “Every corner until you find that traitorous bitch and my daughter!” He leaves as fast as he arrived, leaving the nesting caves in a flurry of activity.


End file.
